


Heat Vision

by Condensedcream



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Deep kissing, Fluff, Furry, Happy-horny, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Appearance, Monster Riku, Monster Sora, Service Top, saliva exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensedcream/pseuds/Condensedcream
Summary: 'Monster' wasn't a look Riku ever imagined himself sporting. It was less a sudden awareness of a change in appearance, and more the noticing of new smells his mind had never catalogued.A lot of them.Not the single notes he'd been used to as a human, but hazy mixes instead. Identifiers of who had been here, how long ago, and where they’d gone. One scent struck him as familiar, a mix of furry musk and surf, a familiar undercurrent of sweat-salt and beachy-ozone.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Heat Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and now you may have it. The prequel to this is [Tropical Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130190), but this still makes sense without reading that. I actually wrote this one first.

'Monster' wasn't a look Riku ever imagined himself sporting. It was less a sudden awareness of a change in appearance, and more the noticing of new smells his mind had never catalogued.

A lot of them.

Not the single notes he'd been used to as a human, but hazy mixes instead. Identifiers of who had been here, how long ago, and where they’d gone. One scent struck him as familiar, a mix of furry musk and surf, a familiar undercurrent of sweat-salt and beachy-ozone.

_Sora._

His realization abruptly ended as he blinked. No, not that─ the lack of blinking. That was what got him.

Whatever he'd become, it couldn't be any worse than when he ended up in Atlantica as a sand dollar. Riku had come too far to be tripped up about eyelids, and processing why they didn't exist was better left to a time when he wasn't running on an infinitesimal amount of sleep.

For now he invested his attention in following the trail that stood out to him, the one that would lead to Sora. It took no effort to seek him out. Each step Riku took was motivated not by knowledge, but a deeper sense. An instinct he followed blindly and with full trust.

The scent became stronger as he honed in, the single thing registering in his mind as he turned a final corner to see a shape yards away.

Even if he hadn't known it was Sora through scent, he'd still _know_.

Sora was half turned, pointed ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. The low light caught on his eyes, reflecting a bright white-green as his mouth parted to speak, a jagged mountain range for teeth showing.

It would be intimidating if his head wasn't shaped like a bowling ball.

Bleeding off the edges of his furred body was a fuzzy almost color. Even without touching, Riku knew Sora was warm. That, and Riku knew himself to be very cold.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Riku said, waving a clawed hand at Sora.

"Riku!"

That excited chirp of his own name was something Riku would never hear too many times. Getting barrelled into at lightspeed was a different story. Someone as small as Sora had no business having the density of dark matter.

"Good to see you, too," Riku half wheezed, hugging Sora close to the point of constriction. Sora was more than warm against Riku. His body was soft and had give, his arms wrapped around Riku in turn.

"Now let's see what we have here," Riku said, ending the hug.

He didn't drop his arms, instead raising his hands to cup Sora's face. His cheeks were rounded, the center of his face suspiciously void of a nose. His lips curled to a feline degree. Each puff of breath that left them was cottony, tinged with something slightly acrid at the end.

Kitten breath.

Riku smiled as he found himself thumbing Sora's cheeks. The fur was more downy than expected, Sora's wide, round eyes softening at the gesture. A few strokes in and they were nearly closed, a deep rumble beginning to surface in his chest.

It was terribly cute to witness. So much so that Riku forced himself to stop, stepping back and clearing his throat.

"That's an interesting new look," he said.

"It's so fun," Sora agreed. "You turned out pretty cool as well."

To illustrate his point he placed a paw on Riku's arm, running over the scales that covered the length of it.

"Smooth," Sora murmured, to no one in particular.

"Thanks," Riku said. His weariness was catching up to him. He'd been so focused on finding Sora he hadn't considered what to do next.

"You hungry?" Sora asked. "I have snacks if you want. I can show you how much my teeth look like Doritos."

“What an offer. Why don't you wait until after I've slept to show me your chip-to-tooth comparison? I'm not sure I can fully appreciate it otherwise."

Sora looked vaguely crestfallen, but recovered with a quick shrug. He kept his hold on Riku as he turned towards his original direction, walking with familiarity as he guided Riku to a sparsely furnished room. There was a single small bed in one corner, the blankets of it rumpled and twisted, remnants of snacks that hadn’t made it to the trash at the foot of it. A clock hung on the wall, the hands showing it was closer to morning than night.

“What were you doing out so late?” Riku asked.

"I don't know," Sora said, his back turned to Riku as he shrugged his jacket off and crawled under the covers. "I was too hot to sleep."

"So your solution to that is pulling the covers up to your chin now?"

"There are shorts in the bottom drawer if you want them," Sora said.

Riku shook his head before pulling a pair from the drawer, changing into them quickly while trying not to stare too much at his own body. He turned off the light after folding his clothes and setting them aside, noticing from the corner of his eye as Sora moved closer to the wall to provide what space he could. Riku climbed into bed beside him, overly aware that the bed barely held one person, let alone two.

Sora remained quiet, not saying a word as the clock ticked. He radiated a restlessness that seeped into the sheets.

“What's wrong?” Riku asked.

“Nothing.”

“Are you still hot?”

Sora made a noncommittal noise as he stuck one leg out from beneath the covers.

"Come here," Riku said, sliding an arm under Sora and pulling him closer. "I'm cold, we'll even each other out."

Sora's reaction to the invitation was immediate, half his body slung over Riku before the sentence was finished. He hiked his leg on top of Riku's thigh, hooking him closer. The warm fur against Riku's scales was nice. Nearly nice enough to distract from the fact that Sora's crotch was resting against his thigh as well, smooth and absent of... anything.

Riku took a deep breath as he forced his mind elsewhere. His thoughts settled instead on the in and out of Sora's breath. In place of the even lull of someone on the precipice of sleep, it came in short, irritated pants.

Sora shifted closer. His breathing didn't improve.

The second time he shifted, Riku sat up.

"Something's wrong."

"I told you, nothing's wrong. Just hot," Sora said, kicking at the covers until his torso was exposed.

Riku rested his palm to Sora's forehead. Sora was telling the truth.

"I think it's you," Riku said. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't know, a couple days? I started feeling better, but maybe I shouldn't have taken a walk. It's been worse since then."

Without visible skin, Riku couldn't check for flush or pallor, though his eyes reflexively scanned Sora's exposed upper body.

When Sora's paws grabbed for the cover, Riku reached out to stop him.

"What else is wrong?"

"Everything," Sora said, his voice exasperated. "I keep getting weird chills and cravings. And my body started being different."

"Cravings?"

"I can't explain them. It's not for food, it's just wanting."

Riku didn't know how to solve that.

"And your body?"

Sora worried his lower lip with his teeth. It looked vaguely painful. "I think it's my fault. I ate too many Doritos."

Riku couldn't argue. A single Dorito was one too many.

"I'm sure your body is fine," Riku said, unsure of how to tread. "What makes you think it's wrong?"

Sora stared off at an unknown point. "If you laugh, I'll bite your head off. Your entire head."

"I won't laugh."

Sora shot Riku a pensive look, studying him for honesty before approving. He shook his paws free of Riku's grasp and dropped the cover, his torso showing in full.

The low light was no problem for Riku's eyes as they looked Sora over. The fur of his chest and stomach was short and fine, lacking the density the rest of his body had. Through it Riku could see the definition of Sora's chest, and the fullness of it.

Too many Doritos could explain fullness, but it did not explain the eight nipples.

"It looks bad, huh?" Sora asked.

That was not the word Riku had been thinking, but he opted not to tell Sora his internal reaction had been _oh, fuck,_ because he wasn't sure how to process that himself.

"It doesn't look bad," Riku said, forcing his voice to stay mild and reassuring. "Have you told Donald or Goofy?"

Sora balked.

"They're not human, they wouldn’t know what’s normal. Plus they're practically my dads. What are they going to do, take me to get a bunch of bras?"

"You're telling me you think this is a human problem?"

Sora's face screwed up in the way it did when he was not only mad, but aware of his wrongness.

"I'm going to sleep," Sora announced. He tugged Riku down then, returning to his position of partially lying on him.

"If it's not better in the morning, I can ask them about it for you," Riku offered.

Sora made an enormously loud and fake snoring sound.

"Good night to you as well," Riku said, keenly conscious that he couldn't close his eyes to sleep.

He moved his claws gently over Sora's hair to occupy himself, feeling the fine, nearly rubbery webbing of it. Sora nuzzled into Riku in turn, his breathing still choppy but his body relaxing. The smell of him at such closeness was stronger now, the musk warmer and more apparent. Riku wondered if Sora has always smelled like this. From the comfort it inspired in him, he decided _yes_ as it pushed him closer to sleep.

Until Sora moved again.

The movement was smaller than it had been the past two times. It was calculated and subtle, a faint cant of hips.

Something viscous registered on Riku's thigh as it happened, tacky as it spread on him.

Riku had never been as horribly awake then as he was in that moment, attuned to sensation, to the way Sora was curling into a tense mess from the inside out.

"Sora?"

"Oh my God," was the response. Sora’s voice was small, already in another world where he hadn't just done... whatever that was. "I didn't think that would happen. I swear I didn't pee on you. I really didn't."

Riku stared up at the ceiling. There was an old, mummified fly stuck to an even older spider web staring back. "It's... fine."

More than fine, Riku wanted to say.

"I can get up. Go for a walk─ let you be for a while if you need to take care of anything," Riku added instead.

"That doesn't work," Sora said. "I tried that. I tried that three whole times before my walk."

Riku kept up his staring contest. He didn’t know how to win when neither participant could blink.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Sora was silent for a moment.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, Sora."

He said it like he was offering a simple favor, all the while his own heart skipped with anticipation. The smell of the slickness on his leg was reaching him now, a heady and tart scent that made him prickle.

"Can I kiss you?" Sora asked.

A vanilla start, but okay.

"Sure."

More slick fluid smeared against Riku's thigh as Sora got to his knees, waiting until Riku sat up before clumsily straddling him. He wiggled his hips until he was comfortably seated, his weight welcome and grounding. His breath puffed warm against Riku’s face as he leaned in to close the gap between them.

It was less awkward than Riku expected. Sora was certain of what he wanted, eager and enthusiastic, his paws holding Riku's face still.

Riku sighed into the kiss when Sora's tongue traced over his lips. For his own want to deepen the kiss, Riku was wary of the damage Dorito teeth could manage. Their tongues met along the border of their lips, lazily sliding together for a moment before Sora was pushing into his mouth.

Riku knew what tongues felt like. Human tongues, at least. He’d never stopped to consider that one day something other than a human tongue would be in his mouth, but now he saw that was an oversight. What was moving over his teeth and lapping at him was ungainly and thick with a side of extra saliva. At least it was smoother than he expected, no hint of sandpaper scratching at him.

He waited for the point where his gag reflex would kick in, but Sora's tongue continued to slide forward with no resistance, easing its way down into his throat. Though he couldn't gag, Riku swallowed automatically. His throat tightened around Sora's tongue repeatedly, closing around it as it pushed deeper.

It thrusted down his throat, drawing a cough out of Riku when it began to withdraw. He gasped a short breath before it was surging deeper again. The pace Sora set was unpredictable and needy, his tongue fucking Riku's throat as deeply as it could reach. Riku’s vision blurred as he fought to breathe, half convulsing when he got the chance to. The part of him that wanted to stop Sora was small and worthless, his will holding out even as his vision was speckled with darkness.

Only when his consciousness started to slip did he put his hands on Sora's waist, gripping them to draw his attention. Sora sat back at the gesture, eyes attentive, the fur around his mouth darkened by saliva.

"What is it?"

"Can't breathe when you do that."

Sora looked stricken.

"Was I hurting you? I thought you were fine. It was weird, wasn't it?"

"Weird, yes," Riku said between deep breaths. "But that doesn't equal bad."

Sora didn't look entirely convinced.

"Did that help?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but also no."

"How informative," Riku deadpanned.

"I'm still hot, but I felt better doing that. I don't want to end up murdering you or something though."

"You won't murder me," Riku said, his hand moving over Sora's front in a reassuring rub.

Sora stiffened under his touch, eyes widening for a moment as Riku sensed a chill run through Sora's body. He lifted his hand from the spot. Right. Nipples were sensitive. Multiple nipples had to be more so.

It was Riku's turn to ask, "Was that weird?"

"You can do it again," Sora prompted, his paws dropping from Riku's face to look at his own chest.

For all the embarrassment Sora had over that part of his appearance, Riku found the sight endearing in a way he couldn’t place. Some part in the back of his brain nearly salivated at it, but he pushed it from his mind as he looked to Sora’s face.

"I can touch them?" he prompted, wanting clarity.

"Yeah, but they're kinda ticklish, so be careful."

Riku indicated his understanding with a hum as he brought his claws to rest on the front of Sora's chest. He smoothed his palms over the fur, keeping an even pressure as he cupped and kneaded Sora's breasts. Sora inhaled sharply, the noise caught in the middle, shaking its way into an exhale by the time it was over. His body bowed into Riku's touch, pressing himself closer.

"Is it good?"

Sora nodded, his eyes shut and expression drawn with restraint. He would spasm on occasion, his shoulders dipping forward, jerking back a second later, teeth clicking together. It was hard for Riku to decide where to look, and for once he was glad he couldn't blink. He continued to knead Sora's chest, careful with the tips of his claws, enjoying their warmth and fullness until Sora's standalone movements knit themselves into ongoing squirming.

"Do something more," Sora said as he opened his eyes. They were glazed over, unfocused.

"What do you want?"

"More help."

Riku levelled Sora with a look.

A frustrated sound rumbled in Sora's throat, and beneath his fur Riku knew there was a flush to his skin.

"I said getting off didn't work before. But that wasn't entirely true. It does help for a little bit."

"And you want me to help with that?"

"You did say you'd help me."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm checking."

"Okay, well. Yes. I'd appreciate the help."

Riku smiled at that, moving his hands back to Sora's waist. He eased Sora backwards onto the bed, lying him flat on his back. Sora looked at everything that wasn't Riku, a mix of anxiety and impatience surfacing on his face.

"Tell me if anything hurts," Riku instructed, taking a moment to look Sora over in full as he parted Sora's thighs. The fur between them was darkened and wet, a faint horizontal line at the center. He pressed his thumb along the length of it, the same viscous fluid that was on his thigh spreading easily under his touch, a strand of it still connected to his thumb when he stopped.

Riku watched the strand snap, the remnants of it hanging from his nail. "I'm not sure how to do this with claws."

"You don't have to use them," Sora said, eyes averted as his tail flicked. "I tried that anyway. It's not enough."

"What's felt best so far, then?"

Sora's tail flicked again. Riku's eye was caught by the ridges of it.

"Sora, did you─"

"It worked fine when I first tried it, alright? It's just not cutting it now."

Riku traced a banded stripe of fur on Sora’s thigh as he processed that, his mind on a steady path to going haywire.

"You can try fucking me," Sora said.

Riku nearly punctured Sora’s leg.

"I'm not sure I can. I haven't exactly checked that yet."

"Riku,” Sora said flatly. “I can see your boner through your shorts. In fact, I can see your boner _s_."

For the first time, Riku looked down. Sora wasn't wrong about his observations. What he was seeing was plural. Pushed against the front of his shorts were two lengthened shapes, aligned closely and steadily creating a wet spot that wasn't limited to the head.

Riku had been so focused on how Sora's body reacted that he hadn't considered his own. He hooked his claws into the waistband of his shorts, tugging them off hastily.

Yeah. He had two dicks, alright. They shared a thick base before splitting, a slippery gloss coating them, their ends tapered.

"How come you get two?" Sora asked.

"Who knows," Riku answered.

(But he did know.

It was cosmic justice for his sand dollar days.)

"Are you still alright with this?"

"More than I was before."

Riku's heart gave an extra beat. He positioned himself between Sora's legs, one hand resting on his dicks, a shudder rippling through him at the unexpected sensation of his own scales against them. He curled his fingers gently around one, easing it away from the other.

It moved in his hand, a muted undulation emitting from it as he brought it to rest against Sora's slit. He pressed in without resistance to start, Sora’s body open and accommodating, the heat of him inviting. But halfway through it halted, Sora's body less accepting as the space grew tight and tense.

Sora let out a low, dragging moan. His toes curled as he loosely grasped at the sheets, eyes losing their lucidity while his lashes fluttered.

"Should I stop?" Riku asked, more aware than before of how his dick moved of its own accord, rubbing against Sora's insides, pushing and spreading.

"Opposite of stop."

"Isn't it hurting?"

"Keep going."

Riku paused a moment before putting his trust in Sora's words as he slid his hips forward, furthering himself inside Sora. The easy compliance was gone now, the giving muscles now contracting with each centimeter. Each second was a game of halting, waiting, and trying again.

"Sora, you're too shallow."

"Am not. I can handle it, you'll see."

Riku looked down to where they were connected. Sora's slit was stretched around him, pink showing at the corners where he was being pulled to his limit. Riku waited to see if Sora would adjust, his claws settled on Sora's hips, giving them a steadying squeeze, his gaze trained on the expression before him.

Sora's eyes were half lidded, the bright blue now glassy and fogged over as his lips parted. He didn't look wholly present, but he no longer looked actively anxious.

With his focus so settled on Sora, Riku lost track of his own body again until Sora's expression sobered with a twist of pain, his shoulders shaking as all of him seemed to want to withdraw from sensation.

"I─is that the other one?" Sora gritted out. His claws were no longer grasping the sheets, instead lanced into the mattress.

Riku looked down once more to see his second half pressing against Sora's slit, forceful in its attempts to enter. Riku froze in that moment, unsure of what his body was doing, and more unsure of what Sora wanted.

Sora didn't say to stop. Not when the tapered tip wedged itself into the slightest of openings, and not as it pushed deeper inside him, fighting Sora’s body as it tried to keep it at bay. The softness of his stomach came to show a definition, the outline of what was within him and how it moved visible. Riku was left in rapt silence as the fur rose and fell, a twisting impression beneath it.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

No.

Riku was not okay. He was a new emotion altogether. One consisting of a wordless instinct to obtain and consume, to be as physically close as possible and then more. He wanted to be wrapped around Sora, to _have_ him in every way. The idea stoked an urge deeper and darker than a desire for sex. He was scared to consider what it meant.

"Yeah," Riku finally managed. "I’m okay. You?"

"Really okay," Sora said. "Was that everything?"

He sounded oddly sheepish.

"Did you want more?"

Because there was more. The base, before merely bordering on intimidating, now made Riku wince internally to think of how Sora would take it.

"I do," Sora admitted.

"Tell me if it's too much."

The words were a courtesy, a way of indulging Sora as though it could actually fit. Riku eased himself forward slowly, muscles tensed as he had to force his way in.

Sora didn't say it was too much; any words he had were cut short as his body seized up, back arching into a rigid curve. His claws left the bed as he brought them up to cover his face, not quite fast enough to keep Riku from seeing the tears spilling over. He locked his fingers over his eyes, his mouth hanging open as his tongue lolled out.

"Sora?" Riku said. "I can pull out─"

"Don't," Sora rasped. "Keep going."

Riku snapped his hips forward in a final motion, bringing their bodies flush to one another. The tightness of Sora's body around him was borderline painful, though more than that Riku was preoccupied with pleasure to the point he was lightheaded.

Sora looked no better than before. His mouth was still open, drool seeping from the corners as his chest rose and fell with ragged gasps struck through by the occasional cry.

Riku was wholly unsure of how to reconcile what he was seeing in front of him, and how weirdly hot it was. It didn’t seem pressing to have a reflective journey, and he cautiously lowered himself until he had an elbow on either side of Sora, their stomachs pressed together. The added pressure caused a start from Sora, his back giving out.

"How is it?" Riku asked.

"I feel better," Sora said. "A lot better."

"Should I move?"

"I don't know."

Riku took that as a no. He let himself rest while he waited for Sora to acclimate, staring at the back of Sora's hands.

"Can I see your face?"

He could hear Sora think, the seconds dragging on before Sora's fingers started to relax, revealing his eyes.

The fur around them was stained with tears, and from how they started to roll back when Riku shifted, it was apparent all his energy was currently vested in staying conscious. He wasn’t doing a great job of it.

Riku leaned in not to kiss Sora's lips, but his forehead. He let himself linger, breath puffing against Sora, steady and rhythmic until Sora's own breathing began to match his.

"You can move now," Sora said, winding his arms around Riku's neck to hug him close.

The second Riku tried to pull back, Sora's hug turned into a stranglehold.

"I lied!" Sora yelped, voice cracking. "I lied. Just... stay still."

"I don't think I could move more even if I wanted to," Riku said. It wasn't a lie. Sora's hold on him was too strong, in more ways than one.

Riku stayed on top of Sora, careful to remain stationary. He found he had no motivation to thrust. That was a mammalian instinct, he figured. Instead he still moved within Sora, pushing and stretching, fighting each tensed muscle.

He'd worry he was hurting Sora if it weren't for the occasional stuttered moan or shudder. That, and Sora was still clinging to his neck.

The most he let himself do was rest his stomach against Sora's, the raised bump there remaining, the added weight of Riku against it causing Sora's nails to sink into his scaled skin.

" _Good_ ," Sora bit out, cutting off the question Riku was about to ask.

Riku smiled at the reassurance, letting himself relax more against Sora. Each contraction of Sora's muscles pushing him nearer to a climax that was approaching all too quickly, and one he wasn’t sure how to handle.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked after an extended moment.

"Mm?"

"I'm getting close."

"Me too," Sora said, a deep shudder trilling his words.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you're already doing."

Riku sighed.

He'd already dicked Sora half to death. There was no reason to be discreet in his questions.

"Do you want me to come in you?"

Sora's response was to hook his ankles together behind Riku's back. It forced him forward, heavy on Sora’s stomach with the full weight of his body. Sora gasped as he clamped down on Riku a final time, grip vice-like. The heat and tension sent a rush through Riku strong enough to make him lock up in turn, stilling as he came inside Sora.

The peak was sharp and familiar, but there was no immediate drop from the crescendo. No steep cut off where pleasure turned to sensitivity. Instead the sensation was easy and smooth, the comedown gradual as the minutes passed.

Sora didn’t appear to be as lucky. His expression took scant moments to switch from an ecstatic bliss to distressed, eyes shut tight and teeth gritted. His arms had unwrapped from Riku's neck, moving to grab Riku's shoulders in a bracing motion.

"Should I pull out now?" Riku asked. He wasn't actually sure he was done yet. The high hadn't faded entirely, and no part of him felt like separating.

"Not yet."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Riku asked. He could feel Sora’s heartbeat more than hear it, harsh and hummingbird fast.

"I like it."

"But does it hurt?"

"I like it," Sora repeated.

Riku realized he wasn't done at all. He was entirely undone.

He lay on top of Sora, gaze unfocused as he concentrated instead on taking in how good Sora felt, how he smelled, his overall warmth. The noises he made were small and overwhelmed. Wordless.

By the time Sora shook his shoulder, Riku had been reduced to a tired and horny mix he didn't entirely dislike. He took the touch as a cue to withdraw, easing himself back up until he could rest his hands on Sora's hips for balance.

There was a distinct sensation of something leaking, and judging by the flash of surprise on his face, Sora felt it too.

Riku pulled out with a slick, sloppy sound, the thickened knot that kept them together now smaller. An abrupt rush of white followed the movement, spilling onto the sheets in a pool.

Sora's slit, originally thin and barely visible, was now loose and exposed, the pinkened muscle visible and twitching, cum now dripping from it at a slower pace. His stomach retained the impression of fullness it had before, gently curved with what remained inside him. The restlessness Riku had seen in him was now gone as Sora’s legs trembled, as widely spread as they’d been left.

Riku looked up to Sora's face. Not out of decency, but for the sake of his own libido.

"Feeling better?"

Sora managed half a nod, eyes half closed, lips curved into a sated smile. He looked more inviting than ever, and Riku found himself weak. He returned to his original position beside Sora, careful as he pulled Sora close. A low, rumbling purr vibrated against his scales. And just like before, he didn't mind the wetness on his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for a 25k slow burn about Riku's days as a sand dollar.


End file.
